Firewood and Ice
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: When Torch neglects to gather firewood during a particularly cold winter Blade scolds him for not pulling his weight so sends him off to gather firewood with Six Shooter and Jester in tow. But a simple task proves more challenging than they first thought when faced with a partly frozen stream.
1. Who's Job?

**A/N: Well it's been a while since I updated. Truth is I've kinda hit a writers block lately so its amazing I've got this story and chapter out. This is based off of one of my other ideas that I abandoned.**

 **As normal I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band.**

* * *

It was a snowy evening at Bodaga Bay and inside a old hotel a small group of puppets were feeling the chill.

"I am fucking freezing!" Came the shout of the only metal puppet in the group named Torch.

"We're all cold Torch, Pinhead and Tunneler have gone downstairs to bring up some firewood." The puppet leader Blade said annoyed. He was sick of Torch's moaning.

"There's a small problem with the plan Blade." Tunneler said returning.

"There isn't any firewood." Pinhead added following his friend.

"OK who's job was it to get firewood last!?" Blade yelled, the cold always got him in a bad mood.

"I think it was Torchy's turn." Jester said from under a pile of blankets.

Blade growled looking at Torch.

"Torch. Do you _ever_ listen to a single order that your given?"

Torch lazily looked at Blade.

"I can kill." He said igniting his flamethrower "I can do that no problem."

"Well you screwed up, so _you're_ going to go outside and find some more firewood." Blade said.

"You can use the old furniture, not like any human will be using it." Torch said with a shrug.

"That's besides the point Torch. You need to learn responsibility and to follow instructions." Blade said.

"That's why you're going to get some firewood now. Jester and Six know the way in this weather so they'll be joining you." He added.

"We're doing what now?" Six Shooter asked, he had been dozing and missed half the conversation.

Jester quickly explained and Six not wanting to get on Blade's bad side followed Jester outside.

"Brr, and I thought indoors was cold." Jester said rubbing his arms.

"Let's just get this over with." Torch grumbled, he wasn't happy about having Jester tag along with him and Six Shooter.

The trio walked until they reached a frozen stream which normally they could cross vire large stones but now it was frozen over.

"Well. Should we cross?" Six Shooter asked.

"I don't know if it can support the weight of all three of us." Jester said concerned.

"Guess we should look for another way across." Six said with a sigh.

"Yeah, you did remember the axe this time right? Last thing I want is Blade on my ass because somebody didn't take the axe." Jester said.

"Don't look at me. Pinhead's the only one strong enough to lug that thing around." Six said.

Torch shook his head and walked over the ice.

"Stop being such babies. Just hurry up." He said.

Jester and Six exchanged nervous glances.

Torch sighed.

"It's safe OK. Perfectly." He began but stopped when one of his feet went through the ice, cracks appearing across the surface.

"Torch slowly get off the ice." Jester said trying to remain calm.

Torch however panicked and started to run, the ice around him breaking faster.

In his panic he tripped and soon was soon underwater, and was sinking fast.

"Can he swim?" Jester asked.

Six shook his head.

"He'll float back up though right?" He asked.

"Six, Torch is made from metal. He's going to drown if we don't do something!" Jester said.


	2. Rescue Attempt

**A/N: Yeah another short chapter I know but I've still kinda got writers block, I've got most of a chapter out for Strings of Fate 2 but I'll update it when I can. Also to Determine Artist I do admit I do proboly use 'said' and 'asked' too much but I have always had this little problem and I will try to work on it in the future ^^**

 **As normal I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band.**

* * *

Torch was fighting a loosing battle as he struggled to swim, though as he only had one hand it was near impossible.

He opened his mouth to scream for help but only air bubbles escaped.

* * *

"What do we do?" Six asked panicking.

Jester looked around and spotted some old rope left over from when kids had tried to make a swing years before.

He ran over and tied the rope around his waist, he knew he wouldn't be able to pull both Torch and Six Shooter out but Six could pull the them out.

Before Six Shooter could speak Jester dived into the icy water.

A few seconds later Jester felt his inner gears and joints start to lock up but he forced himself on.

He finally spotted Torch on the bottom of the stream seemingly dead and swam faster, his own air supply running low.

He grabbed ahold of Torch and pulled on the rope so Six could pull them up.

* * *

From the surface Six Shooter started to pull on the rope after making sure the rope was secure.

"Come on Jess." He muttered pulling the rope as fast as he could.

* * *

Jester was swimming as fast as he could, though being weighted down by Torch's weight and starting to get light headed was not helping things.

" _Got to get up_."

He was so close to the surface, when suddenly the started to plummet back down.

The rope had snapped.

" _No!_ "

He struggled in vain to reach the surface, to reach air.

" _Just a..little._ "

He his gears and joints lock up before he started to black out.

The last thing he saw was a figure diving into the water.

* * *

" _Jester..Jester_."

Jester was awear of somebody calling his name, but the voice was muffled.

He had no idea what was going on, all he knew is that he was freezing but was wrapped up in something.

He shot up coughing trying to breath, only to be gently laid down by Tunneler.

"Jester calm down you're ok!"

It took a few moments for Jester to calm down.

"Tunneler?" He asked, his vision was blured so he could just about make out the drill headed puppet next to him.

"It's me. You're ok Jester. Six told us what happened. You're lucky Pinhead followed you with the axe otherwise we would have lost you." Tunneler explained.

Jester coughed trembling.

"T-Torch?"

"He's with Six. Now rest, you're in a very bad way." Tunneler replied, he could tell Jester was close to blacking out again.

Sure enough a few moments later Jester was once again out for the count.

It would be a few days before he would wake up.

 ***A few days pass***

Jester groaned loudly waking up, he felt terrible.

He could hear voices around him but he was so cold, so confused he couldn't make out who's was who's.

" _He's waking up_."

" _Thank god_."

" _What the hell was he thinking going in after Torch_?"

" _Sush! Let the poor guy gather 'is barings_."


	3. Waking Up

**A/N: Righty ho I suppose I should explain about the last chapter. The original idea as you lot can guess was supposed to be Jester saving Torch's life, the two becoming friends, blah blah blah. But I had to think about Jester's physical capabilities and after reviewing the story I determined there was no way he would be able to swim with Torch on his back through icy water.**

 **Also the next chapter will be the last chapter. *yeah I'm draging this story on I know* and for any eagle eyed Puppet Master fanfiction readers there is a reference to another Puppet Master story by another author on this website and I will give a cookie *holds cookie* to whoever can name the fanfic and author.**

 **As normal I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band.**

* * *

Jester's vision cleared after a few moments and he smiled seeing his four friends sitting by him.

"Hi."

"Hey yourself. Next time you want to do something stupid let me know so I can stop you." Six chuckled.

Blade shook his head unamused.

"I still can't believe after all the hell Torch has put you and us through you would try to save his life."

Jester with Pinhead's help was able to sit up.

"Because even though he is mean, a jerk, selfish, antisocial and violent. He's still our brother. Toulon still made him whether we like that fact or not. A fact I think he forgets. That's why I tried to save him Blade. Ok sure, he wouldn't do the same for me...or anybody else but I believe he can change. He just needs to be showed that even though he may be the youngest and least responsible that at least somebody cares about his wellbeing."

The other four were quiet processing what Jester said.

Jester turned seeing the fire roaring.

"You guys got firewood huh?"

Tunneler shook his head.

"Ended up taking Torch's suggestion and used the old furniture."

From the doorway a weak voice spoke out.

"Should listen to me more often."

The others turned seeing Torch standing, well rather leaning on the doorway.

"Hey I told you not to get up till you were a hundred present!" Six scolded.

Torch shrugged though he felt like crap inside.

He turned to Jester.

"Guess I should thank you..for tying to save my life." He muttered.

Jester nodded.

"It's ok. Just don't make a habit of it."

"For all our sakes." Pinhead said.

Torch nodded and left to lay down.

"I'd better make sure he rests up. Sorry guys." Six Shooter apologized and left to make sure his friend was ok.

It was soon quiet once again.

Blade looked at Jester.

"You have a big heart Jester. But no matter what you do Torch won't change."

Jester nodded.

"I know Blade, but maybe one day he will. And I want to be the one to change him."

Blade smiled.

Jester could be persistent when he wanted to be.

"You need your rest Jester. Six Shooter is looking after Torch and I'm making sure Pinhead stays with you." Blade said gently.

Jester nodded leaning back, he was in no shape to argue with Blade and was soon asleep again.

"Night Blade."

"Night little brother, try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone." Blade joked leaving the room.

Tunneler looked at Blade.

"He tries so hard to get Torch to be nice. When will he accpet that isn't going to happen?"

Blade sighed.

"Once we get a kind master I'm sure he'll give up his silly quest." He replied.

Tunneler nodded.

"Guess Torch is only destined to have Six as a friend." He said with a shrug as they walked.

"Even though I can't see Torch ever fully changing I can't say I blame Jester for what happened tonight. Though Torch wouldn't do the same like Jester said I think Jester was very brave tonight. Now it's late, I'm going to check in with our metal and our cowboy brothers then head to bed." Blade said.

Tunneler nodded.

"If it's alright with you I think I'll keep an eye on Jester. After the last time I can't help but be worried."

Blade nodded understanding.

"Sure thing. If anything happens you come get me. Understand?" He asked.

Tunneler nodded, though Jester was best friends with Pinhead Blade might as well of been Jester's father with the way he worried about the second in command.

"Goodnight Blade."

Blade nodded making his way to Torch's area.

"Yeah..night Tunneler."


	4. Back to Normal

**A/N: Right, last chapter. It's funny this was only suppose to be two chapters max as this was suppose to be a one off. For those of you who couldn't guess the fanfiction referenced is called The Rain by Kittie1 though you need to look it up in the search as it isn't in the Puppet Master section of Fanfiction**

 **As normal I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band.**

* * *

A few weeks had passed and it was still freezing outside.

"Has anbody seen Torch?" Blade questioned.

The others shook their heads.

"Six you were suppose to watch him!" Blade snapped.

"Hey what do I look like? His blinking babysitter?" Six asked trying to warm up, they had used most of the wooden furniture in the hotel to keep the fire going so Jester could recover quicker.

Jester was by now much better and was sitting close to the fire.

He was drifting off when he heard a dragging sound.

He yawned stretching his arms and upon looking at the doorway was surprised to see Torch drag in some wood.

Torch looked over at Jester and the others.

"Well? You guys gonna just stand there or help me?" He asked.

Six, Tunneler and Pinhead got to their feet and hurried outside to finally gather some firewood.

Jester looked at Torch surprised.

"What? Everyone was moaning about using the furniture and I don't want him *points to Blade with his flamethrower* to keep going on at me so I might as well get the stinking wood so everyone would stop bloody complaining!" Torch said.

"Great to know both of you are on the mend and are feeling better." Blade said after a brief pause.

Torch quickly went back to bringing firewood in.

That night the group were altogether again.

Six Shooter, Tunneler, Pinhead and Torch were playing a game of cheat and Blade and Jester were talking.

"The sooner the snow melts the happier I think we'll all be." Jester said.

Blade nodded.

"Yeah..so you going to hog all the blankets?" He smirked.

"Maybe. I'm still sick remember?" Jester replied.

"Dang it to heck!"

The turned seeing a very unamused Six Shooter who had just lost in the game he was best at.

The others laughed seeing how annoyed Six was.

"Forget you lot I'm going to bed." Six muttered walking off.

"I'm going to head off too." Jester decided, only to have Blade take the blankets off him.

"Maybe now we can get some blankets."

"I'll pass, I ain't getting his sick bug on me. Goodnight" Torch said and left the room.

Jester smiled.

"Guess Torch is back to normal."

"Why are you smiling about that?" Blade questioned.

He soon got his answer hearing the clang of a metal bucket.

"JESTER!"

"That's my cue, goodnight." Jester replied and hurried off.

There was a brief pause.

"Looks like we have the prankster back as well." Pinhead said.

"On second thought. I'm going to sleep down here for tonight." Tunneler said not wanting to be a victim of Jester's pranks.

Blade and Pinhead quickly agreed and were soon asleep by the fire.

As Blade drifted off he thought to himself.

" _Guess he gave up on his silly quest after all_."

 **The End**


End file.
